


I still worry

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Even if Wade can't get ill, Peter always makes sure he eats healthy and wears warm clothes during winter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I still worry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Even if Wade can't get ill, Peter always makes sure he eats healthy and wears warm clothes during winter.

When Peter walked out of the bedroom, he saw Wade digging his fingers into his taco, as if he was looking for something there.

“Do you want me to leave you two alone?”

Wade ignored him completely and pushed his face even closer to the taco, eyeing it suspiciously. He hummed thoughtfully and dug his fingers back in. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Couldn’t you at least do it with a fork? You’re so gross.”

Wade suddenly gasped in shock and dropped the taco on the coffee table. Then he pushed it away with his foot and turned to Peter, a look of betrayal on his face.

“You have to go back to that taco stand, Petey. There’s no meat in it. You have to go back and arrest them. Or, web them for the police to arrest them. People like that should not walk the streets of New York. They’re dangerous. This is not acceptable. Outrageous! Didn’t your spidey-sense warn you? Does that thing even work?”

“Are you done? Calm down. I asked for a vegetarian taco.”

Wade gaped. Peter waited patiently, because it was always hilarious to watch Wade at a loss for words, his mouth opening widely just to close again after a moment.

“Why would you do that. I- I don’t understand. Have- have I done something wrong? Are you punishing me for something? Are you- are you still mad about that-”

“No, Wade. I mean, yes. I mean- I’m still a bit mad, but I’m not punishing you for anything.”

“Then why.”

“I just think you’re not eating healthy. You can’t live on tacos and pancakes only, you know.”

“Yes I can. I always have.”

“Well, now you’re going to stop. If you want to eat with me, you have to eat healthy.”

“But I don’t get it! It’s not like I can die from eating junk food!”

“I don’t care. Stop whining. If you’re done eating, we’re going for a walk. You haven’t moved your ass from the couch for three days.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Just get up, Wade. You need exercise other than sex.”

Wade’s eyes widened in horror. He leaped from the couch and grabbed Peter’s arms. He looked genuinely terrified, as he shook Peter.

“What’s wrong?! Tell me! What happened! Are you dying? Am I dying?!”

“Wade, calm down! Let go! Sit your ass back down!”

Wade obeyed, although reluctantly. His eyes didn’t leave Peter’s even as he sat right next to him. This angle looked painful, so he moved away a bit.

“Wade, nothing’s wrong, I promise. I just… I just worry about you, alright? I want you to be healthy. And in theory I know you can’t get sick, or get a heart attack,or whatever, but- I still worry, okay? There are so many what if’s going through my head every day that sometimes I can barely stand it. I love you and I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you because I didn’t take good care of you when I could. Even if the possibility is close to zero, I just can’t stop worrying. I can’t explain it, I know it doesn’t even make sense but could you just please- Indulge me?”

As soon as the words left Peter’s mouth he realized how stupid it all sounded. He fixed his eyes on his knees and bit his lip. He was sure he would hear Wade’s laughter any moment. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he really couldn’t help it. When he lifted his eyes, Wade was still looking at him with the same confused expression. Then he smiled softly, gently took Peter’s hand in his own, and helped him get off the couch.

“Okay. Let’s go for a walk.”

Peter huffed a small relieved laugh and nodded. He grabbed Wade’s jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves and pushed them in Wade’s hands.

“Now put these on, it’s 5 degrees outside.”


End file.
